The invention relates to a method for producing printed products with the aid of a processing apparatus, which is provided with at least one tool for processing respectively one printed product, as well as a conveying device for supplying the printed products to the at least one tool, wherein the individual printed products being conveyed to the processing apparatus are provided with a detectable identification code, for which the data can be detected with a readout device and can be used for processing the printed products. The invention furthermore relates to an apparatus for realizing the method.
A method of the aforementioned type is disclosed in European patent document EP-A-1 816 007, which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present application. In that case, the printed products are book blocks that are provided with adhesive on the back and are encased in jackets inside a processing apparatus. Several different types of jackets are made available, so that the individual book blocks can be provided with the jacket assigned to them. To ensure an uninterrupted flow for the processing and to provide the individual book blocks with the respectively required jacket, an identification code is applied to the jackets while these are conveyed to the processing apparatus. The data contained in these identification codes are supplied to a super-imposed control unit, which is connected to a detection station and an input station.
The method disclosed therein is intended to be used in particular for printed products that are printed sequentially by a digital printer. Once the book blocks are provided with the corresponding jackets, they are supplied to a trimming device in which they are trimmed to the required format. A comparably involved “work flow,” however, is necessary for realizing this method.